hisimwen aranel kilyanna
by erzebeth-rouge
Summary: voici un personnage créé pour un role play. c une elfe vampire, basé sur les informations elfiques du grand J.R.R. Tolkien......review please


Je me nomme Hìsimwen, Aranel Kilyanna, c'est à dire, princesse dans les Abîmes. Je suis un elfe vampirisé qui erre depuis des siècles afin de retrouver enfin mon autre moitié. Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai rencontré cette autre moitié, il était tout pour moi.  
  
Ensemble, nous avions vécu beaucoup d'Âges, dans l'harmonie de nos âmes encastrées, dans le bonheur entier que procurait la présence de l'autre. Mais je le perdit. Son corps a expiré, le mien a perduré, car j'étais elfe et l'éternité était mon lot. Je l'ai perdu, et mon c?ur en saigna longtemps. Chose étrange que son départ, un symbole curieux avait prit forme dans le bas de mon dos, et à l'heure de l'agonie de mon amour, la même chose prenait forme, sur sa nuque. Mais le sien n'avait pas totalement fini de se concrétiser qu'il était trop tard, mes larmes inondaient déjà sa poitrine, sur laquelle je me pressais comme si c'était ma bouée. Le symbole dans mon dos avait prit une couleur argentée, et le sien était resté invisible.  
  
J'ai donné à ce corps la sépulture qu'il ne méritait pas, tant sa mort était injuste dans la folie que sa perte créait en moi. Sa disparition m'abandonna à l'ombre de moi-même et le souvenir de l'amour profond qu'il m'avait porté était imprimé dans ma chair, me torturait plus que me réconfortait. Je rôdai longtemps dans les environs de son corps, jusqu'à ce que je réalisai enfin que je dépérissais à mon tour.  
  
J'ai donc quitté de nuit mon pays, Cilyador, l'Abîme, et alors que sous les étoiles qui m'apparaissaient pour la première fois, leur beauté m'éblouissait et remplissait le vide de mon c?ur qu'avait grugé le désespoir. Et je ne m'étais pas aventuré bien loin que chaque nuit, je restais immobile, le visage levé vers le ciel nocturne, à essayer d'absorber la beauté stellaire, que je n'avais jamais pu voir de Cilyador.  
  
Une nuit où, comme à l'ordinaire, je me perdais dans l'infini céleste, une prise solide se fit sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais immobilisé, rejeté au sol, et impuissante à ce qui m'arrivait. Une masse lourde s'était affalé sur moi et je sentis une piqûre à mon cou, une morsure douloureuse qui me soutirait mon sang comme si l'on avait extirpé tout mon être par deux petits trous à ma gorge. Vain était de me débattre et en mon c?ur qui tirait, je ne désirais que la mort pour retrouver enfin mon amour. Lors de cet instant qui me paru durer une éternité, à me faire ravir ma vie, je ne sombrai pas dans la folie à nouveau, mes yeux secs fixaient le ciel, impassible, lointain. Et le vampire sur moi lisait dans mon âme mes tourments et vicieux qu'il était, il me donna à boire de son sang, me créant à son image, me gardant de ce monde, me gardant dans ma souffrance.  
  
Son forfait accomplit, il m'abandonna dans un ricanement pervers qui ne m'atteignait pas. Sa malveillance transmise par son sang coulait en moi, métamorphosée en froideur et indifférence. Je restai immobile le reste de la nuit, dans la posture finale qu'il m'avait laissée, ressentant la souffrance de la transformation qui s'opérait dans mon corps. Le supplice de sentir ma peau se refroidir, mes canines s'aiguiser, et une intense brûlure dans la bas du dos me fit délirer longtemps, en silence.  
  
Et quand les étoiles pâlirent, que le soleil se levait lentement à l'Est, la végétation m'engloutit, les herbes se firent hautes et foisonnantes, venaient me recouvrir entièrement, me cachait d'Anar au Feu d'Or qui m'aurait détruite si elle m'avait aperçu. Je perdit connaissance à ce moment là, et quand je me suis réveillée. je ne me souvenais de rien. je n'avais plus de souvenir, aucun. Les plantes avaient poussées terriblement vite, des lierres s'étaient entortillées autour de moi, comme des chaînes, m'immobilisaient, les herbes hautes formaient un cocon enchevêtré qui, je le savais sans savoir comment, mesurait presque un mètre.  
  
J'ouvrais mes yeux à ce nouvel environnement qui m'était inconnu, je me levai, sans ressentir l'entrave des plantes, ces dernières, déchirées, perdaient toute leur vitalité qui, d'ordinaire, m'aurait maintenu prisonnière du sol. J'écartais de mes mains d'albâtre la verdure haute, et contemplai le ciel, vide de nuage, constellé d'étoiles, sans aucun sentiment particulier. Je me levai lentement, essayant d'éprouver les sensations différentes qui me traversaient, inconnues.  
  
Tout ce que je voyais autour de moi était les ténèbres que j'arrivais à percer de mes yeux d'encre. Une forêt, une clairière, un ciel ouvert, une lune absente. Une légère brise venait soufflé sur moi, tournoyant autour de mon corps, mes longs cheveux de jais valsant avec le souffle invisible, caressaient ma peau satinée et blême. Le vent s'essoufflait et une odeur venait prendre sa place dans l'air. Une fragrance que je n'avais jamais connue.celle du sang.  
  
À la seconde où la détection s'était faite, dans ma bouche je sentais mes crocs s'allonger sans mon contrôle, je salivais aussi. Puis quelque chose remuait en moi, je découvris que j'étais affamée. Je trouvai d'où venait l'arôme et mes jambes me portaient dans cette direction. Je n'avais pas marché longtemps que je perçu un son léger, régulier, qui battait le temps, un c?ur. J'aperçu de loin la frêle silhouhaite d'un enfant qui entretenait un feu de feuilles sèches et de branches mortes. Tout dans ses gestes laissait paraître ses tourments et dans son inconscience, ses pensées se captaient sans même que je ne le veuille. Un fugueur dont la vie allait s'enfuir. Je voyais le garçon et un instinct de prédateur se réveillait en moi.  
  
Je l'attaquai, l'attrapant par les épaules, l'immobilisant dans mes bras, mes crocs s'enfonçant meurtrièrement dans la tendre chair de son cou, faisant jaillir dans ma bouche un flot brûlant de sang délicieux. L'être dans mes bras se débattait comme un diable mais mon étreinte était implacable. Je découvris, dans les gestes macabres que je commettais sans ma volonté, que j'étais avide de ce liquide vermeil mais que le c?ur mortel s'essoufflait vite, ne m'envoyant plus bientôt le sang de mes désirs. Ses petits points fermés cessaient de marteler mon dos et restaient dociles dans son agonie.  
  
Il mourut, tomba à mes pieds, exsangue, et moi j'enjambais le corps que je venais de tuer avec indifférence, la même indifférence que porte la mousse poussant sur les rochers. Je regardais mes mains, mes poignets, mes avant- bras, voyais le sang que je venais d'ingurgiter couler dans mes veines, colorait à peine la blancheur de ma peau. Je sentais ce sang envahir tous mes membres, dans des picotements délicieux. Je clignai des yeux et je disparu de ce bois, voyageant depuis ce temps au gré de mes besoins sanguins qui étaient ma nourriture.  
  
Ce que j'avais d'elfe de ma vie précédente, rien n'en subsistait sauf mes oreilles pointues, ma grandeur, mon tatouage argenté souvenir de mon âme- s?ur et les lierres qui se dessinaient en noir sur mon ventre et ma poitrine. Ma grâce naturelle fut renforcée par le sang vampirique qui m'avait entièrement transformé, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique.  
  
Je vivais dans la noirceur du monde, solitaire cherchant un autre solitaire qui lui saurait ce qui se passe dans ma tête, saurait les transformations qui se sont perpétrée dans ma chair lors de la perte de la moitié de ma vie, de mon âme, en la personne de l'elfe qui naguère avait vécu pour moi et moi pour lui.  
  
D'autres Âges s'étaient écoulés qui avaient vu mes recherches vaines. Le temps passait et avec des cauchemars diurnes je revoyais la souffrance qui avait habité mon esprit lors de ma vie elfique, mais je ne parvenais jamais à en savoir le pourquoi et la source. J'oubliais ces visions que je méprisais pour les doutes, les questionnements qu'elles faisaient naître en moi. À un moment, elles devinrent si fréquente que je cru que j'allais devenir folle. Puis cela cessa progressivement, mais celles qui restaient et me hantaient toujours, celles-là étaient empruntent de plus d'importance, elles semblaient insister pour que je me rappelle quelque chose dont je n'avais pas l'accès. C'est comme d'essayer de saisir une pomme dont la branche est trop haute pour notre bras, on a beau tendre la main vers le haut, secouer l'arbre, grimper dessus, elle reste inaccessible. Je tentais d'oublier ces visions en concentrant mon attention sur les visages rouges des buveurs dans les auberges, sur les détails infinis que recelait la forêt que j'aimais tant, dans le décompte des étoiles innombrables qui me réconfortaient.  
  
Puis une nuit, assise dans une taverne, un homme dégageant une délicieuse fragrance dont il était inconscient et les autres aussi vint à mes narines lorsqu'il s'assoyait devant moi, ses jambes sur la table, m'empêchant de voir la salle encombrée. Cette odeur me rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose d'enfoui dans un rêve oublié depuis des siècles.  
  
Je devais savoir qui était cet homme, ce vampire, reconnaissable à notre félinité innée détectable par tous autres vampires, cette démarche séductrice et fatale. D'une manière qui m'étais tout à fait inconnue, j'ai su que quelque chose de différent des autres était en lui. J'avais trouvé sur sa nuque une marque qui n'étais pas là. Mes doigts s'y étaient aventurés comme s'ils avaient été attirés par un aimant d'une puissance extrême. Je trouvais cela étrange mais j'étais intrigué de ce que j'avais découvert sur lui sans indications presque comme par hasard. Pourtant il n'y avait rien sur la peau. C'est au cours de certaines péripéties que je compris enfin, que des pans entiers de mémoires m'étaient restitués, que tous mes rêves prenaient leur signification profonde. Je venais de retrouver l'âme de mon amour d'antan, dans le corps plus ou moins âgé d'un homme vampirisé à la nature indomptable, mais qui vit aussi de son côté l'attraction abstraite et puissante que nos corps, sans trop le vouloir, se vouaient.  
  
J'ai compris cela et la peur que cela engendra en moi, les craintes irraisonnées que je laissaient naître dans mon esprit, il vint les souffler de son souffle doux et brûlant. Le désespoir a déserté mon c?ur, le bonheur que je vivais autrefois à nouveau vécu, encore plus fort et invincible au temps, aux sentiments, jamais nos âmes n'auraient de mésentente, trop bien ancrée l'une dans l'autre. Je retrouvais ma joie que j'avais perdue, ma raison de vivre, de poursuivre mon chemin pour l'éternité.  
  
Ar' mélanro, Ascarduinnya, Ishaan. 


End file.
